Season Two
Season Two of Nashville premiered on ABC on September 25, 2013 '''and will conclude, officially, on May 14, 2014'''. The season focuses on the aftermath of Rayna and Deacon's car crash. Having learned the truth about her paternity, Maddie wants to get to know Deacon better. The marriage between Teddy and Peggy goes ahead, but the latter fakes a miscarriage in order to prevent Teddy from discovering that she lost the baby earlier. Tandy discovers that Lamar may have been responsible for her mother's death. Meanwhile, Rayna is determined to buy herself out of her Edgehill contract. Juliette encounters an English billionaire who becomes smitten with her, which leads to a hostile reception from the press. A talent show runner-up arrives in Nashville and immediately comes to blows with Juliette. Scarlett becomes smitten with Liam McGuinnis when Rayna asks him to help produce Scarlett's new album. Cast Main Cast *Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (19/19) *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (19/19) *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor (19/19) *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad (19/19) *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (19/19) *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (19/19) *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (19/19) *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington (18/19) *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad (12/19) *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad (12/19) Guest Stars *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman (18/19) *Chaley Rose as Zoey Dalton (13/19) *Judith Hoag as Tandy Hampton (15/19) *Aubrey Peeples as Layla Grant (13/19) *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Margaret "Peggy" Kenter (7/19) *Oliver Hudson as Jeff Fordham (11/19) *Charlie Bewley as Charles Wentworth (7/19) *David Alford as Bucky Dawes (12/19) *Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt (5/19) *Christina Chang as Megan Vannoy (13/19) *Will Chase as Luke Wheeler (11/19) *Dana Wheeler-Nicolson as Beverly O'Connor (1/19) *Michael Rose as Justin Ramer (3/19) *Robert Way Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle (1/19) *Michiel Huisman as Liam McGuinnis (5/19) *Conan O'Brien as Himself (1/19) *Nick Gomez as Santiago (1/19) *Wilbur Fitzgerald as Bill Walters (1/19) *James DuMont as Bobby Delmont (1/19) Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season 2: *In the aftermath of the car crash, Rayna was admitted to hospital in a medically induced coma. Feeling guilty, Deacon admitted he was driving the car and was imprisoned. Rayna awoke and admitted she was the driver, leading to Deacon's release. *Peggy miscarried the baby, but didn't tell Teddy the truth as she feared she would loose him. *Maddie was still unsure how to treat Deacon after the revelation of him being her biological father. *Scarlett rejected Gunnar's proposal and moved out. Will moved in as Gunnar's roommate. *Rayna and Juliette met the new CEO of Edgehill, Jeff Fordham, who was all about numbers. *He signed Will to his label, much to Rayna's dismay. *Scarlett quit her job at 'The Bluebird Cafe' to start her music career. She soon felt uncomfortable with her lifestyle change. *A former talent show contestant named Layla arrived in Nashville, making Juliette jealous. *Will's ex-boyfriend Brent started working for Jeff. *A charming millionaire called Charles Wentworth made his move on Juliette, but she didn't want to break up his marriage. *Peggy faked a miscarriage using pork blood, admitting to Teddy that she had loss the baby. *Lamar was sent to prison for embezzling money. *Will and Layla started dating as a publicity stunt. *Scarlett and Avery got back together. *Maddie wanted to get to know Deacon better so they started guitar lessons, which made Teddy jealous. *Layla informed the press that Juliette was the cause of the Wentworths' marriage break-up. *Gunnar and Zoey started dating in secret, but Scarlett eventually caught them together. *Tandy failed to show up at Lamar's hearing and he was denied bail. *Rayna tried to buy herself out of her Edgehill contract. *The media hounded Juliette at Teddy's first Music City Music Festival. *Deacon and Gunnar played an unauthorized show at the festival, much to Teddy's disgust. *Confused over his feelings for Brent, Will slept with him and later stepped into the path of an oncoming train. *An assassination attempt was made on Teddy, but Peggy ended up in the crossfire. *Peggy was revealed to have been killed by a disgruntled unemployed man, whose intended target was Teddy. *The backlash against Juliette increased when a creatively altered video surfaced online of her declaring there was no God. The public retaliated by staging a mass burning of her CDs and posters. *Will survived his encounter with the train but was disgusted with himself. Gunnar found him in the woods and told him to contact him any time he felt useless. *Jeff told Juliette to apologize for her blasphemous slur and said that if she refused, he would drop her from Edgehill. She buckled under the pressure and was found passed out on her bed by Avery. *Avery decided to cheer Juliette by taking her busking. It proved a success and Juliet decided to write a song with him. *Teddy discovered that Peggy's assassin was a former employee of a subsidary of Wyatt Industries and started to think that Lamar had ordered the killing. *Rayna and Luke decided to make their relationship official. *Juliette took to the stage at the Grand Ole Opry but rather than using the telepromter to issue her apology, she did so by singing a new song, "Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet". As a result, Jeff told her she was officially dropped from Edgehill. *Rayna was offered a distibution deal but later realized it would mean that Juliette no longer had shelf space. *Scarlett started working on songs with Liam McGuinnis but ended up exhausted, so he gave her some prescription drugs to help her. *Juliette confessed her love for Avery and the two slept together. *Tandy was arrested for failing to testify at Lamar's trial and ordered that he should be released, much to Teddy's dismay. *Lamar was released from prison but Tandy gave him the cold shoulder. Teddy informed Rayna that Lamar had something to do with Peggy's murder and Tandy confessed that he was responsible for their mother's death. Rayna later confronted Lamar and told him he would never see Maddie and Daphne again. *Juliette hid at Avery's apartment and the two of them were almost caught by Deacon. Avery later told her that she couldn't remain invincible forever. *Scarlett's change of mood confused everyone but she insisted she was fine. *Will asked Jeff to talk to Brent and the latter was fired. *Deacon performed a set to promote his new EP at the Bluebird and told Avery and Juliette that they looked good together. *Lamar confronted Teddy and suffered a fatal heart attack but Teddy did nothing to help him. Episode List Albums released in or during the Season *The Music of Nashville (Season 2, Volume 1)